How Would You Feel, If I Told You I Loved You?
by Shadows Onto The Sand
Summary: "— ¿En qué momento me hiciste caer rendido a tus pies? ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas fijado en mi? ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de ser un fastidio?... " Songfic/Oneshot basado en la canción How Would You Feel? (Paean) de Ed Sheeran con el motivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Temari, nuestra Princesa del Viento.


**No nací en Japón, no soy mangaka por tanto no soy Masashi Kishimoto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**  
 **Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la idea de esta historia que tiene el fin de entretener a todo aquel que lo lea.**

* * *

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?  
_ _It's just something that I want to do  
_ _I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
_ _Falling deeper in love with you…_

— _«¿En qué momento me hiciste caer rendido a tus pies? ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas fijado en mi? ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de ser un fastidio?...»_ —Esas y muchas preguntas más cruzaron por su cabeza en más de una vez desde que habían formalizado su noviazgo, haciendo aquella relación que habían compartido por poco más de siete años se volviera mucho más íntima, inevitablemente el tiempo se encargó de transformar ese vínculo único en un matrimonio joven.

Por supuesto que esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Su mente no le daba tregua alguna, aun debajo los acogedores rayos del astro rey que lograban filtrarse entre las ramas del árbol que habían elegido como el lugar idóneo para descansar tras una caminata por el bosque de su territorio. Arrullados con el murmullo de las hojas siendo mecidas al compás de la suave brisa del agonizante verano. Ante la mirada apacible de los ciervos dóciles que se habían acercado con el único propósito de salvaguardarlos, más allá del instinto, de una solicitud implícita y de la reciprocidad al cuidado que la familia les dedicaba con devoción. Siempre leales al clan Nara, sin importar de qué generación se tratase.

De alguna manera su presencia provocó que dejara de sentirse un tanto nervioso al saber que no era el único que se fijaba en ella.

 _I'm feeling younger_  
 _Every time that I'm alone with you_

El tenerla sentada entre sus piernas, dándole soporte a su espalda con el torso, así como él apoyaba su propia espalda sobre el tronco, y envolviéndola entre sus brazos celosamente era la única forma en la que no sucumbía ante la seducción de la bóveda celeste y la travesía errante de las nubes blancas. Sus compañeras de vida habían estado siempre con él. Durante las misiones más complicadas, guiándole en los viajes de un poblado a otro, incluso en los días más aburridos en la torre del Hokage se atrevían a saludarle a través de la ventana pero momentos como ese, donde la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, inundando su corazón, al igual que la tranquilidad que le transmitía, eran únicos y los apreciaba como el más grande de los tesoros que pudo haber conseguido jamás.

 _In the summer, as the lilacs bloom_  
 _Love flows deeper than the river_

Su mirada se posó sobre el flequillo que cubría sutilmente su frente cual cascada de oro, percatándose de la ausencia de arruga alguna. Sin poderlo evitar las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en un atisbo de sonrisa, le parecía increíble que a pesar de fruncir el ceño con bastante frecuencia no tuviera rastro alguno de tal costumbre.

De poco en poco su mirada fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pestañas rubias, largas e invisibles bajo los haces de luz. Aunque sus párpados se encontraban custodiando ese inigualable par de dioptasas, delatando temblorosos su impasible estancia entre el sueño y la vigilia, él solo necesitaba cerrar sus ojos por un instante para sentirles refulgir con mayor vigor que la colisión de mil y un estrellas de neutrones.

Pero ese peculiar deleite al que se había inducido no terminaba ahí.

Su mirada siguió recorriendo sus facciones con suma parsimonia hasta llegar a sus labios rosáceos, ligeramente entreabiertos, viéndose tentado a rozarlos con los propios con el fin de palpar, una y otra vez y otra vez, aquella sensación aterciopelada a la cual era adicto pero no lo hizo. De ser así, solo interrumpiría la noble labor de Baku, además de que no era lo suficientemente egoísta para privar a su mujer de unos minutos de bien merecido y necesario descanso a sabiendas de que su condición no hacía más que dificultarselo. Solo era cuestión de días para que hiciera uso de toda la energía que pudiese almacenar hasta entonces.

En su lugar respiró hondo, ensanchando sus pulmones con la esencia a adenio que desprendía su cabello y su piel, para terminar por dejar escapar un suspiro lánguido.

 _I had both of my arms around you  
_ _Watching the sunrise replace the moon_

— Gracias… —Musitó sobre su cabello tras ser incapaz de resistirse de posar sus labios en su cabeza, dejando un delicado sendero de besos.

— ¿Porque me das las gracias? —Susurró ella de vuelta así como levantaba la cabeza para mirarle mejor.

Él se tensó inevitablemente en el momento mismo en que escuchó su voz y maldijo por lo bajo al ser tan descuidado como para despertarle.

Vaya torpeza la suya.

— ¿No puedo simplemente estar agradecido y ya? —Respondió a la ligera así como esbozaba una sonrisa torcida, deseando que fuera suficiente para dejar pasar el tema.

Lo que no sabia es que su cometido estaba, por mucho, demasiado lejano de ser logrado.

— No. ¿Porque lo estas? —Pregunto de nuevo con genuina curiosidad reflejándose en su mirada, sustituyendo con rapidez apremiante la somnolencia que debía nublar sus pupilas en esos momentos, haciéndole dudar de que en verdad hubiera estado dormitando.

— _«Porque estuviste ahí para mí, apoyándome tras cada uno de mis fracasos. Porque me forzaste a ser mejor persona, acompañándome a lo largo del camino aun sabiendo que no sería sencillo. Porque fuiste a salvarme, sin que te lo pidiera, en cada ocasión que estuve a punto de rendirme porque simplemente ya no podía más. Porque a pesar de todo, y aunque no lo pareciera, siempre fuiste paciente y amable para guiarme cuando me sentí perdido. Porque me alientas a seguir buscando un mejor futuro para todos, para ellos, para nosotros…»_ —Fue cuestión de un parpadeo para que su mente empezara a enlistar cada una de las razones por las cuales se sentía complacido con la vida a pesar de que nada de lo que había planeado para su futuro se hubiera cumplido, por el contrario, había superado sus expectativas con creces…

Al menos hasta ese momento.

— Tsk, no me hagas explicartelo, es demasiado problemático. —Se negó, al desviar la mirada, al igual que se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice, deseando que aquel gesto fuera más que suficiente para esconder la vergüenza que intentaba hacer presencia en sus pómulos.

No necesitaba verla directamente para saber que le miraba con una ceja alzada, inquisitiva. Era imposible no sentirse minúsculo ante la presión que ejercía sin quererlo siquiera.

— Vale, no me lo expliques… —Cedió ella.

Él hizo amago de suspirar con cierto alivio

— ... Solo dame una razón… —Pero su respiración se congeló en sus pulmones.

Claramente no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Que ingenuo fue de tan solo imaginarlo.

— _«Tienes que decírselo, se lo debes. Es tu culpa por despertarla…»_ —Se reprendió. Sin encontrar otra opción para dejar el tema de lado, o al menos posponerlo, dejó escapar el aire con cierta pesadez antes de forzarse a mirarla a los ojos y rogó porque no quisiera inmiscuirse en su mente a través de sus pupilas.

— Eso es sencillo. —Exclamó sin atisbo alguno de duda, esbozando una sonrisa confidente—. Nada más ni nada menos porque llevas a mi rey en tu vientre. —Le hizo saber ese pequeño secreto a voces en un susurro y como si su semblante sereno no fuera suficiente tormento, sin pudor alguno deslizó sus manos hasta su abultado vientre, recorriendolo sin prisas con delicadas caricias.

El futuro heredero del clan no se abstuvo de corresponder el gesto de saberse amado y de igual forma se removió buscando seguir el camino que las manos de su padre trazaban sobre su efímero refugio, provocando que la sonrisa de el líder del clan se ensanchara hasta hacer doler sus mejillas.

— Que inquieto está… —Susurró más para sí mismo que para hacerle saber lo obvio a su mujer, así como su mirada se perdía en los mimos dados.

— P-P-Pues claro, no le gusta que me molestes… —Protestó con frágil firmeza apenas fue capaz de salir de su ensimismamiento al haber sido embargada por la calidez de los gestos fugaces de su marido, misma que se vio reflejada en sus pómulos.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque yo pienso que es por otra cosa. —La burla no se hizo esperar, al contrario, brilló con fuerza en su sonrisa torcida en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener una risotada.

— Según tú, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? —Exigió saber con falso desdén frunciendo los labios ligeramente, acentuando el débil sonrojo en sus mejillas a punto de desaparecer.

¿Como podía su corazón seguir latiendo si lo sentía desfallecer en cada ocasión en que le miraba de esa manera? Cualquiera podría pensar que sería cuestión de instantes para que fuera acreedor de un muy buen golpe pero solo era eso, una suposición… Al menos por ese momento.

— Bueno hemos estado aquí bastante tiempo y si consideramos tú rutina creo que es buen momento para que coman algo… —Respondió así como con cierta renuencia retiró una de sus manos para hurgar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que tenemos hambre? —Protestó con cierto aire socarrón, por supuesto no duró mucho dado su propio cuerpo le había jugado en contra. Ante la inusual quietud del bosque claramente se pudo distinguir un sonido amortiguado que él reconocía a la perfección, provocando que el sutil rubor en las mejillas de su mujer dejara de ser sutil.

— Sabia que esto iba a pasar, asi que antes de venir a casa pase a comprar castañas… —Intentó contener la risa en tanto trató de explicarse, de inmediato cierta molestia se hizo notoria en su tono de voz al verse obligado a retirar ambas manos del vientre de su mujer con tal de buscar plenamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin poder abstenerse de refunfuñar ante los infructuosos intentos—. ¿En donde las deje?...

— Shikamaru… —Musitó ella, llamando su atención, al igual que apuntaba con el dedo índice, y suma discreción, a un costado de ellos.

Se vio forzado a dirigir la mirada ahí donde le señalaba únicamente para encontrarse con un cervatillo decidido a abrir el pequeño saco de castañas y una vez que logró su cometido restregó su victoria ante el descuido de su señor al comerlas con el mayor descaro que podría existir, dejándolo completamente aturdido.

¿Cómo es que no le había escuchado acercarse?

¿En qué momento las castañas se habían salido del bolsillo de su pantalón?

La situación era tan inesperada como absurda. Originalmente eran un bocadillo para su mujer y su heredero pero era otro niño travieso quien terminó por zampárselas.

Absorto ante tal escena, sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro su pecho comenzó a vibrar dando lugar a una risa grave, baja, que de poco en poco se torno en una sonora carcajada escapando de sus labios.  
Prontamente su risa no fue la única que resonaba por el claro.

— Tengo que admitir que eso no lo tenía contemplado. Tendremos que regresar a casa antes de lo previsto… —Exclamó una vez encontró su voz y su respiración se reguló. Posó la mano en su mejilla obligando a su pulgar a recorrer la mitad de su labio inferior hasta la barbilla en una súplica silente por que no le llevara la contraria, y entre sus brazos le sintió estremecerse.

— Solo porque tú hijo está _inquieto_ , si por mi fuera podría quedarme hasta que se ponga el sol… —Soltó apartando la mirada en un fallido intento de ocultar por primera vez su sonrojo y él se mordió el interior de la mejilla para esconder su sonrisa.

— Venga ya, problemática, deja de hacer lío solo una vez, ¿quieres? No es bueno que estén tanto tiempo sin comer… —Con total calma se puso en pie para inmediatamente ayudarla a levantarse, tomándose el tiempo necesario buscando no generarle ningún malestar por el repentino cambio de posición…

Aunque ella no pusiera de su parte.

— Ah, claro, por que el descuidado fuiste tú pero yo tengo la culpa, ¿verdad que si?... —Protestó una vez más, con la voz ligeramente entrecortada por el esfuerzo que le suponía realizar algo tan sencillo como era el ponerse en pie.

— Yo nunca dije que fuera tú culpa, fue de él. —Se defendió al intentar delegar el cargo de conciencia a alguien más. Una vez se cercioró que su mujer podía mantenerse en pie, se acercó al cervatillo con el único fin de quitarle el saco del hocico y al notarle vacío lo fulmino con la mirada—. Más tarde nos las arreglaremos tú y yo. —Le reprendió amenazándolo con un dedo terminando por palmear su cabeza. Bufando una sonrisa se encaminó hacia su ella, más que dispuesto de volver a casa, tomando su mano delicadamente, con el fin de guiar sus pasos.

— _«Me da igual saber cuando me postre ante ti. Si me es demasiado problemático hacerte saber porque estoy agradecido no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería para ti hacerme saber el porque te enamoraste de mí...»_ —Meditó dedicándole miradas discretas por el rabillo del ojo, cautivado por sus facciones, a pesar de solo apreciar parcialmente su rostro—. _«... Tú carácter fuerte y aguerrido en contrastante armonía con tú espíritu libre siempre me pareció un fastidio pero ahora no puedo imaginarte de otra manera. Se que nunca me darás el gusto y de verdad deseo que no lo hagas. No quiero que cambies, así te conocí y así me enamore de ti. Por favor, nunca dejes de ser tú…»_

 _Stealing kisses in the front yard_  
 _We got questions we should not ask but..._

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_  
 _It's just something that I want to do_  
 _I'll be taking my time, spending my life_  
 _Falling deeper in love with you_  
 _So tell me that you love me too…_


End file.
